I Did It My Way
by AnonymouslyKnown
Summary: Harry wanted no part of the Twi-Wizard Tournament. He wanted to live his life free of the wizarding worlds scrutiny- so he did just that.
1. Ch1: Flying Away

Harry was tired of it. All of it.

Ever since he entered the wizarding world he had been scrutinized by his classmates, and the community at large. Praised for things he couldn't even remember, and now scorned for something he wanted no part of.

Harry Potter, age 14, was unwillingly placed in the Twi-Wizard tournament. Everyone except for his best friend didn't believe him. He didn't expect anything less, they all believed he was the Heir of Slytherin in 2nd year too didn't they? Hermione Granger was the only person who understood that Harry wanted nothing to do with the fame. He wanted to be left alone, he wanted to be 'Just Harry'. And other than his best friend, he thought the entire world could sod off. Even Ron, if he hadn't figured it out by now, then Harry didn't think he ever would, and frankly didn't care.

It was the morning of the 1st event of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry was just entering the Great Hall for breakfast after a walk around the lake. As he walked through the hall to his seat at the Gryffindor table, he noticed all the stares and whispers increased, the further he walked. He wish he could ignore it all, but he never was any good at that.

Taking a seat next to Hermione, she grabbed a piece of toast and handed it to him.

"Thanks Hermione, but I don't think I can eat anything, my stomach is in knots" Started Harry.

"Harry, you'll need your strength," then moving closer and lowering her voice to a whisper, "Dragons Harry, you and I both know you'll need to be as sharp as ever."

Ron looked down the table at them scowling, then turning back to Seamus and Dean. Next, Neville approached the table and sat across the two for breakfast.

"Alright there Harry?" asked Neville

"I've definitely been better Neville, thanks" Harry said as he forced himself to nibble on the piece of toast. Then her turned back to Hermione, "Listen before the event, I need to talk to you alone. Please, meet me outside the Champion's tent, and don't forget." Harry then got up and left the table, he decided to visit Hedwig in the owlery for some calm before the storm. Maybe he'd send a message to off to Sirius.

Xx

Harry was the last champion to enter the tent before the tournament. He avoided Rita Skeeter and her devious quill, and went to find a seat with a view of the front of the tent. He watched the room around him, Fleur was muttering spells to herself under her breath, Krum was slowly pacing the width of the tent, and Cedric was sitting with his wand in his hand, shaking and looked pale upon further inspection too. Then, in his peripheral vision he saw a glimpse of wild, curly brown hair pass the door of the tent. He couldn't help but smile, he'd recognize that hair anywhere. Harry got up and made his way to the front of the tent to greet her.

As soon as he came through the doors of the tent Hermione jumped into his arms, knocking the breath out of him. He put his hands around her waist and held her close as he whispered in her ear.

"Listen to me closely, you won't see me after the event. Please, know that I'd take you with me but I have to go before they can stop me. I also don't want to tell you too much because you're the first they'll ask questions after I'm gone. I'll write to you soon. Know that you're my best friend Hermione Granger, and I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you. Thank you, for everything."

As Harry pulled away, he paused and put a kiss on Hermione's cheek. She had so many questions, but she didn't know where or how to start. She was nervous, scared, and flooded with so many emotions she couldn't put any into words. Did he just kiss her? Just as she finally got her thoughts together Harry completely let go of her waist as Dumbledore and the other judges approached. With one last glance at her, he led the officials into the tent.

During the tournament, Harry was the last to go, against a Hungarian Horntail no less. Known to be one of the most lethal species of dragons. His only goal was to survive though, he didn't care about winning.

Harry entered the arena and immediately hid behind a boulder, he took a glance around the rock to see the Horntail just waiting for him. As soon as he popped his head out, a blast of flames came looking for him. He pulled back, raised his wand and called for his broom.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry screamed, as he crouched behind the rock. Whoever set him up was definitely looking to get him killed. Suddenly he heard a whoosh and looked to see his beloved broom flying at him. As it came around the boulder, Harry lunged and jumped on it and out of the way of another flame from the dragon. He flew up and away from the flames before turning and looking behind him at the dragon. He then dove, and made one attempt at the egg, flying between the dragons legs before pulling up again.

Harry missed the egg, but succeeded at his goal, he tried. He had to 'try' in the tournament, and try he did. However his life was more important to him than a golden egg. So, just as he planned, Harry turned away from the dragon, and flew away. He flew out of the arena, past the stadium and didn't stop till he was on the far side of the lake.

When Harry landed he ran to the tree he was at this morning. Up on the 1st low branch, was his backpack, with all of his important valuables covered under his invisibility cloak. Harry put the pack on his back, draped the cloak over himself, and got back on his broom. He took one last look at Hogwarts, before he flew towards Hogsmeade. Harry didn't really know anything about the outside of Hogwarts, but he did know that the train arrived at the station every September 1st, and planned to follow the tracks all the way back to London.

Xxx

Meanwhile back in the stadium, everyone had gone silent when Harry fled the scene. The dragon was still chained, but since there was no threat, had laid down (the walls separating the audience were covered in notice me not charms and safety protections). Hermione was a bundle of nerves when her best friend had entered the arena. She screamed when the flames came close to burning Harry to a crisp. She sighed in relief when his broom came and he took flight. Then, when he flew away, she knew this is what he meant, and she wept tears of happiness for him. He was escaping, with his life, but also so much more. He was escaping the politics and the pressure this society put on him. Hermione would miss him, but was also so happy for him.

Albus Dumbledore immediately knew something was wrong as Harry flew away. He tried to get down the stairs and out of the stadium to stop the boy as fast as possible, however too many were trying to talk to him and ask him questions about what had occurred that when he finally made it, he was too late. He couldn't find Harry anywhere. He feared for losing the boy and all of his plans would be for naught. He also feared that whomever put him in this tournament, would find him first, and then things could be much worse.

Chaos ensued at Hogwarts, but one boy with a lightning bolt scar, was oblivious to all of it.

Xxxx

Harry finally arrived at Kings Cross a little past 9 pm at night. He stopped in a lavatory and changed into muggle clothes, before dawning a baseball cap and making his way out into London. He couldn't help the smile on his face. He stopped and grabbed a sandwich to go, and kept moving.

The walk took longer than he expected but Harry didn't care. He never was allowed to explore London before, thanks to his esteemed relatives, and loved taking all the sites in, even at night. Finally, Harry crossed Dover St. and saw his end destination, The Ritz London. Then there, in an alcove across the street looking as unimposing as possible, was a very familiar Grim.

Harry continued walking towards the hotel as the overly large dog fell in step next to him. With a quick sweep of his arm his cloak came out of his bag and thrown over the canine just as they rounded the corner to enter the lobby. Unless someone was looking directly at them, no one would have noticed that the dog that seemed to disappear. Harry walked inside, checked himself into a room, and made sure to pause when entering the elevator as if allowing time for someone (or something) to join as well.

As soon as Harry opened the door to his room, a tall (if a little dirty) of a man stood in front of him smiling widely.

"Oh Harry! Your father would be proud! What a Marauder you are!" Sirius said as he pulled his godson into a hug, "When I got your owl this morning I couldn't get to London fast enough! Tell me everything that happened at Hogwarts."

Harry recapped the day to his Godfather and stated as he finished, "I was tired of it Sirius, all the expectations and the scrutiny, all the judgement. I've been thinking about it for weeks, but I knew I had to compete before I could leave. Then when I found it was dragons, and the idea of the broom was thrown in, I knew it was plausible. I made my way to the arena, if I got the egg great, and I did give it effort, when I didn't, I just hightailed it out of there, grabbed my hidden things and left."

Sirius was proud of him, and knew they had a lot to discuss, but not tonight. He looked around the hotel room, "Well let's get some rest and we'll figure out our next steps tomorrow, together. Don't forget Harry, you always have me, and I'm glad you wrote to me today."


	2. Ch2: Gringotts

Sirius Black, as a pureblood wizard, have never spent much time in the muggle world. Now though, he would never stop, he loved everything about the parallel world right next to his magical one. Harry, and Sirius, reveled in his anonymity in the muggle world, spent their days just gendering around the town. Sirius had never seen so many people! Museums, cinemas, restaurants, malls. He took in all the sites and sounds and kept searching for more.

They both knew it couldn't last forever, but they were happy and having _fun_. Something they both hadn't had enough of in their lives. They were also getting to know each other better, Sirius learning about Harry's first three years at Hogwarts, and Harry about the best friends that were his father and godfather.

They weren't completely reckless though and knew people would be looking for Harry. Harry went out on the first day and got simple hair dye for them. Sirius turning his hair a sandy brown, and Harry a lighter blonde color. Harry applied muggle concealer to his scar, and shaved his hair short. They didn't want to depend on glamour charms, wizards would be able to sense the magic, and the charm wasn't as permanent. Additionally, Harry went to an eye doctor to improve his prescription, as well as get contacts. He got clear and brown, his frames stood out, and he was trying to blend in as much as possible. If anyone took a quick glance at the two they would believe they were father and son, and never once suspect it was Harry Potter.

After a week, Sirius and Harry decided it was time to get their act together. They didn't need Professor Trelawney to predict the wizarding world was going crazy searching for their beloved boy hero. So, 7 days after Harry first left, they entered Diagon Alley. They were running low on funds and needed to find out what was going on in the news.

Harry entered Gringotts, and approached the shortest line. When he got to the front, he bowed as Sirius had taught him and greeted the Goblin, "May your gold be prosperous. I would like to speak to someone about my account in private please."

The Goblin looked up surprised, unaccustomed to Harry's greeting, and gave a very toothy smile. He then turned and spoke to another Goblin and nodded at Harry. The 2nd goblin had Harry follow him down a side hallway opposite of the way to the carts and vaults. Inside the office was a third goblin, who looked familiar to Harry.

"Greeting Griphook, may your gold be prosperous" Harry said, repeating the earlier greeting.

The goblin, looked up, alarmed. "Mr. Potter, you continue to surprise us. First you run away from Hogwarts and the wizarding world, then return hiding in plain site, now you greet us using old customs? As well as remember my name? Strange, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today?"

"First I ask that nothing said in this room gets repeated outside."

"Of course, we take our account holders privacy seriously. The ministry has no jurisdiction over us, they can't force us to do anything, or turn anyone in who walks into the bank."

"Is that true for everyone?" Harry asked, his brain running through the ramifications.

"As long as we have no grievances with them. We value our customers and their gold."

"Then first, my godfather, Sirius Black, he is innocent, although the Ministry doesn't believe us. He would be able to access his bank account?"

Griphook raised his eyebrows, "Mr. Potter I was referring to the fact they can't force us to turn you in. You do know they are looking for you correct?" Harry not answering was an answer enough for the goblin. "Also, we have our own ways of knowing whether a wizard is alive or dead, it aides us when activating wills. We know for a fact that Peter Pettigrew is alive, we've been suspicious about him for 13 years. Lord Black would not be turned away here." The goblin paused again, "What is your business here today?"

"First, I need to exchange some galleons for muggle pounds. Second, I was told that my parents have a few estates and I'd like to look through the account ledger. I'm hoping to find a place to live in muggle London, if I can't find one, the next step will be to purchase one if you have any realty available. Finally, I have papers signed by my magical guardian to have me emancipated, I feel that will be easier now that I'm aware you hold no ill will towards him."

Griphook nodded as Harry spoke. "I can help you with all of that Mr. Potter, however since you were entered into the tournament you are now seen in the wizarding world legally as an adult, so while those papers will be filed, there will be no need to send anything to the ministry. Now here in this file are the estates that your parents own, browse them and I will be back with others for sale from the bank." With that Griphook left the room stating he'd be back shortly.

Harry was left by himself to look over the accounts of his parents: there were listings of jewelry in the vault, weapons, furniture, gold, and heirlooms. Then another stack showed homes owned by the family with a short description of location and amenities. He wished Sirius had come with him to help, he was out scouring for newspapers as a dog. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to a pick a house today and would have to come back, he didn't know enough about the neighborhoods and locations to pick one that seemed perfect for them.

As Harry sat there, looking over the houses, he started feeling a headache. He absently rubbed his scar while he flipped a piece of parchment and read over the ruins at Godric Hollow. Suddenly, the headache intensified and he felt himself screaming out as he clutched his scar. Harry Potter than fell back in his chair as he blacked out.

xxx

" _What do you mean that Harry Potter has run away from Hogwartsss?" Harry couldn't see the face of who was speaking, but seeing Peter Pettigrew in his nightmare he assumed it was Voldemort, like the dream during the summer._

 _Peter Pettigrew cowered in front of the chair- "Barty sends news that he jumped on his broom during the 1_ _st_ _task with the dragons, and flew off. Dumbledore is beside himself he has no idea where he went. He has teachers and other companions looking for the boy night and day."_

" _Why is thisss the first I'm hearing about it!" Voldemort said angrily. "So the boy isss alone?" Voldemort said with a chuckle, "We mussst find him to complete the ccceremony. Go to Hogwarts, hang around that poor family once again, find out everything you can. Sssee if his friendsss know where he is."_

Xxx

Harry awoke again with a gasp. He looked around to see 6 goblins surrounding him with spears facing him, and Griphook standing over him. "Mr. Potter, please explain the dark magic that you just performed in this room, and why it emanates from your scar."


	3. Ch 3: Answers

AN: Thanks for visiting the story. Also, I should probably say that I don't know any characters, just the plot bunny that won't leave me alone. JK Rowling is Queen.

At Hogwarts, Hermione felt more alone than ever. Ron believed she knew where Harry went, and was very vocal about that. He was rude to her, acted like they hadn't been friends for four years, and that hurt her more than she cared to admit. She sat quietly by herself at meals, while the rest of the school whispered and stared. _Is this how Harry always felt?_ She would ask herself, she hated all the suspicious and accusing looks she received. She realized that without her friend, Hogwarts wasn't fun anymore. Magic, wasn't fun anymore.

The day after had Harry left, Dumbledore asked Hermione to his office. While she told him the truth in that she didn't know where he was, she did not admit that Harry told her she was leaving. She tried writing him letters but they came back unopened. She expected as much, but was still hopeful. Hermione was now counting down the days till Christmas holiday when she could leave the castle and be with her family, and maybe, hear from her friend.

Xxx

Albus Dumbledore was having a rough week. He had to find Harry before the ministry, or worse death eaters did. He was under no delusion that the events happening since the summer: the quidditch world cup, Harry's visions, and name in the tournament; were all of coincidence. Voldemort was somehow returning, and Dumbledore needed Harry back under his wing.

Now Albus stood in front of a group of adults, as he talked about the search for his, student. "I was hoping this day would never come about, but thank you for being at the first meeting of the newly remade Order of the Phoenix. As you all know Harry Potter left school 8 days ago, and he has still not been found with new clues as to where he is. Patrols have been to his aunt's house, sweeping Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, as well as muggle London. There seems to be a ward on him that no owls or spell can find him either."

"Oh Albus! That poor boy must be all alone. What has my son or Hermione said about him? Did he tell them where they went?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Alas, your son hasn't spoken to Harry since his name came out of the Tri-wizard cup, and Ms. Granger was not told of his exploits." Molly bristled at this, wondering what her son had done now.

"Albus, where is Sirius? Shouldn't he be warned that his godson is missing?" Remus asked after taking into account everyone there. He saw the 4 heads of the Hogwarts' Houses, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Mad-Eye Moody, Dedalus Diggle, and finally Arthur, and Molly Weasley.

"No need to worry him unless things get worse, we wouldn't want Sirius to go searching and someone see him. The world still believes he is a fugitive, could you imagine the headlines if they thought Sirius Black was looking for Harry?" and frankly, Dumbledore wanted Sirius as far away from Harry as possible, he didn't want the boy to be getting any ideas, or learning any secrets.

Remus didn't buy it though, there were other reasons Dumbledore wasn't sharing. Remus felt bad for not contacting his friend sooner, he was so absorbed in worrying about Harry he never thought of Padfoot. He resolved that right after the meeting was over he would send a letter.

xxx

Harry Potter was staring at the tip of a goblin spear and was starting to panic. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about."

Griphook leered down at him "Don't be funny Mr. Potter you were using dark magic just now, our wards can sense it. Tell us what you did."

Harry didn't want to tell a bunch of goblins about his visions, but seemed either he had to or be dead. He certainly didn't want option b. "I get these dreams, they always have to do with Voldemort. I didn't do dark magic I swear, Dumbledore says that when he left me this scar all those years ago, that he transferred some of his power to me. When he's near, or gets very angry, I can feel it, and I can see him I can't really explain it. I don't know how to stop it from happening either." Harry was hyperventilating now, trying to keep from shaking in fear.

The goblins seemed to believe him, they lowered their spears, but they did not break their circle formation around Harry, in case he tried something. Griphook turned to a goblin standing by the door who left promptly after being spoken too. Then, Griphook turned back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to get one of our curse breakers who is more knowledgeable in dark magic to take a look at your scar. You will not be leaving here anytime soon, but we will not kill you … yet" All the goblins shared a laugh as they waited for the assistant to return.

Harry finally got his breathing under control and could process his thoughts, he got up from the ground and sat back down in his original chair.

"Outside on the steps of Gringott's is a black dog, looks like a Grim, it's Sirius, my godfather as we discussed earlier. Could he join us? He might know more and be able to help the situation."

Griphook nodded to another goblin, who left, and returned not much later with said dog. Who bounded right up to Harry. "It's okay Sirius, they know who you are, and won't tell the ministry." With those words the dog turned into a man, who looked around inquisitively at all the goblins holding weapons pointing at his godson.

"Good day goblins, what has Harry here done to require such a threatening stance?"

What had occurred earlier was then shared to Sirius, as the story went on his face became more and more anxious. Sirius walked over to Harry after the explanation was over and put an arm around his shoulders. "We'll figure it out. No one is going to hurt you."

Just then a Goblin and a curse breaker walked in through the doors. Harry smiled, he could tell that red hair anywhere. Bill looked around the room, eyes lingering on the weapons in each goblins' hands, then finally his eyes met Harry, the shock was evident.

"Bill!" Harry said, with a sigh of relief, then turned to Sirius, "This is Ron's oldest brother, I met him this summer at the quidditch world cup."

"Harry! Boy am I glad to see you, they're going mad looking for you you know! Where have you been?"

"No Bill, you can't tell anyone you saw me please, not your family or Dumbledore because -"

Before another word could be said Harry was interrupted by Griphook, "While this reunion might be grand for you two the rest of us have jobs to do and you're wasting our time. Curse breaker Weasley, please do a full scan of Mr. Potter's scar, earlier we found him in here passed out after doing a bit of dark magic when we left him alone. We want to know what we was attempting to do inside these walls."

Bill looked back at Harry again with trepidation, he was trying to understand what Harry had been doing to be under heavy guard in Gringotts. He was afraid he wasn't going to like the answer. "Alright Harry, I need you to close your eyes and relax, you will feel my magic come over you, please don't fight it."

Harry did what he was told, and after taken one last look at his godfather closed his eye. He felt Bills magic, soft and tingly against his skin, like rain drops outside on a rainy day. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry heard a gasp. Harry immediately opened his eyes to see a panicked look on Bills face.

Bill looked around the room before stating out loud, "This has officially become a problem of national security and what I'm about to say can NOT leave this room." After getting nods from everyone he turned to Griphook, "What do you know about a Horcrux?"


	4. Ch4: Horcrux

With Bill's statement the room went into chaos. Sirius was pacing back and forth cursing under his breath, his curses getting more and more violent each time. Harry was simply confused, but could tell by the reactions of everyone around him that whatever a horcrux was, it was not something good. Griphook snarled and after screaming in Gobbledegook (Harry could only assume curses) turned to the other goblins. "Shut down the bank, lock the front doors and get Ragnuk in here!" He turned back to Bill, "Mr. Weasley are you sure? If you are lying to me I will have your head."

Bill looked grim but confident, "I've seen them in the old tombs in Egypt. Though I've never seen one concealed inside a living being."

An alarm started blaring throughout the bank followed by clanks and thuds. The front doors were being closed and sealed. When the alarm ended, it was eerily quiet to Harry, he watched as the remaining goblins in the room moved to stand against the wall. They had their spears at their side as if they were in military standing at attention.

A moment later a goblin walked in in a smart suit with a scar across his face. Harry could immediately tell he was a warrior, and not someone to mess with. He looked like the goblin version of Mad-Eye Moody, thankfully though, he still had both eyes. Ragnuk crossed to the middle of the room before looking around at the goblins and 3 wizards. "What business do you have that put us in an emergency closure!? This better be good or the gold I have lost today will be taken out of each of your vaults personally!"

Griphook bowed to the older Goblin. "Master Ragnuk, we have reason to believe there is a horcrux inside Mr. Potter's head. Earlier today we detected him using dark magic in this room, we reentered to find him unconscious and having a fit. Curse Breaker Weasley detected it sir. We have reason to believe it is Voldemort's."

Ragnuk gasped, "This can not be true!" He looked around to see Bill Weasley nodding at him. He then turned to see Harry Potter still looking completely bewildered. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but until a course of action is decided you will not leave this room. It is unsafe for you, as well as everyone around you. I am going to speak with the Council and bring back some healers, I will return in an hours time." Ragnuk took one last look at Harry, stared at the scar for a moment before leaving the room.

Harry turned to Sirius and Bill before stating to the room out loud, "Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on."

Sirius took a deep sigh and explained.

"Harry, a Horcrux is a container for one's soul. From what I can gather, when Voldemort tried to kill you he ended up splitting a piece of his soul into you. That's why you can see visions of what he's doing, or why your scar hurts when he's around."

"Is that why I can talk to snakes? Dumbledore once said that the night my parents died Tom transferred some of his powers to me."

"HE KNEW! THAT SON OF A !" screamed Bill Weasley, fuming as he then started pacing the room. "Harry a horcrux is more than just splitting one soul's, it can only be done by the murder of another human. It also, makes that person immortal, they can not die while part of their soul remains."

Harry nodded while in deep thought. "He's tried coming back before, first year he tried getting the sorcerer's stone, and my 2nd year he was a ghost in a diary."

"A ghost in a diary? No Harry, you're either a ghost or you aren't." Bill stated.

"Well, it seemed like a ghost, except he could hold my wand."

Griphook and Bill Weasley shared a look, something fishy had happened Harry's 2nd year and they needed to know more. Griphook then asked Harry, "Mr. Potter, if we were to acquire a pensieve, could you show us these memories?"

Harry nodded, "I don't know how to do it but if someone can show me how, sure."

Sirius chimed in for the first time in a long time. "Griphook in the Black vaults you will find a pensieve you can use. Since I am not being thrown to the ministry I'm sure I have access to my vaults then too?" After the goblin's agreement he continued, "Harry when they return with the pensieve I will show you how to extract your memories. I know you have lots of questions but we will discuss it more later."

XXX

After the Goblins brought back the Black pensieve and Ragnuk returned, Sirius, Bill, Harry, Griphook, and Ragnuk viewed the battle that occurred in the Chamber of Secrets. Bill had tears in his eyes as he looked down on his sister, the only thing holding him together was knowing she was alive and at school currently.

When it was over the adults and goblins looked quite nauseated by the memory. Harry had almost died trying to beat Voldemort and a 60 foot basilisk. Sirius was grim thinking about what his godson had been through in his few short years in the wizarding world. He understood more now why he wanted to leave.

Ragnuk after a quiet meeting with Griphook turned back to the wizards. "Mr. Potter, a few things to discuss. Basilisk parts are very rare and very valuable, since you are the conqueror the body belongs to you. With your permission, we could harvest the parts and sell them. We would like to keep a portion of it for ourselves but majority of the items: venom, skin, fangs et cetera would go to you.

Secondly, after seeing that memory we can only conclude that there are more than one, how many though is still unknown. There is a ritual to destroy a horcrux, it's not too hard but it will be painful. The problem is we would need the horcrux to find the others, so we can't destroy the one in you Mr. Potter immediately. Although the ritual for that is difficult and near impossible, there are certain requirements that need to be fulfilled."

"Like what?" Asked Harry.

"A free house elf." said Bill answering for the head goblin. "Elf magic works differently than wizarding, they can follow paths of magic differently. There would be a connection between the souls and they would be able to follow the magic and apparate to the different locations.

Sirius started cursing again. "A free house elf? They've been enslaved for centuries! Even if I freed Kreature he would never help! That's ridiculous! We'll just have to find them ourselves."

Harry smirked, happy to be able to contribute. "Or we can just ask Dobby" Harry said to a surprised room.

As Harry said the little elf's name a pop was heard in the room. "Harry Potter calls on Dobby sir?"


	5. Ch5: Other Things

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if the grammar is off, I can't say I'm an English professor or anything fancy. Nor do I have a Beta. I messed up in the last chapter that 2 reviewers noticed, thanks. It's been edited. Suffice to say this is occurring fall of Harry's 4th year if there was any other confusion. I appreciate the reviews =] Short chapter. I couldn't find it in me to write more. Ritual next chapter. #DobbyRules I'm traveling for 'spring break' so next post won't be out for 2 weeks~ish . Thanks again for all the reviews =]

Eventually Harry was able to leave Gringotts, but warned if another 'headache' happened that he had to return immediately. The goblins present, as well as Harry, Sirius, and Bill took a vow on their magic they would not discuss what happened outside of that room.

The date for the ritual was set, December 21st, conveniently only 2 short weeks away. The winter solstice carried with it a deeper meaning that was appropriate for the ritual. It was the celebration of being "born again," not of the flesh but of the spirit. The world magics would be able to assist in the removal of Voldemort's soul.

Sirius Black decided he had to stop being surprised by his godson, apparently the boy could do anything. He deceived an entire world by running away in the middle of the Tri-Wizard tournament, he saved his own godfather from dementors and death, killed a 60 foot basilisk, fought Voldemort twice and won, and finally, had gotten Lucius Malfoy to free his house elf. Not only freed Dobby, but remained friends with the little elf whom had agreed immediately to help with the ritual. While the elf might be a little weird, and fiercely protective of Harry, Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

Currently, Sirius and Harry were moving furniture into their new apartment in Kensington. A neighborhood in the city of London, they lived in a complex with views of Hyde Park. They weren't in the busy central hub of London, but close enough that everything and anything was in walking distance to their flat. The two continued their exploration of the city, now even easier with wallets from the goblins and new identification cards that would pass in the muggle world.

After moving in the two new beds, which was difficult even with Sirius' use of magic. The two finally took a break and sat on the couch. Just then, an owl swooped in the open front door, scaring the two inhabitants.

Harry gasped, "Sirius, how could they find me! I thought I did the spells right before I left Hogwarts!"

"Easy Harry, its addressed to me, your charms haven't failed."

Sirius took the letter and saw it addressed to Padfoot, opening the letter.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Hopes this letter finds you well. Some mischief has occurred at Hogwarts. Have you managed to hear from Harry recently? Let me know you are well._

 _Moony_

Harry read the letter over Sirius' shoulder. "Well that was short and useless."

"Oh come on Harry, you must know the Marauders by now" Sirius took his wand out and tapped the letter, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As he said the words, the letter changed and grew, a longer letter in its place.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Have you been reading the paper? Harry has gone missing from Hogwarts, he ran away. Please don't do anything rash Sirius, but I'm scared the boy is all alone, and will get caught. Dumbledore has the old Order looking for him, he seems desperate to find him. We're taking shifts looking everywhere for Harry. Also, he told me not to inform you Harry was gone, something fishy is going on. Fudge has people looking for him, and I'm sure Malfoy and some other 'former' death eaters are too. Something isn't right, I think Dumbledore suspects Voldemort is returning. Please let me know where you are now, I know you have been moving about. Be careful, I'll speak to you soon._

"Well it took him long enough," scoffed Sirius, "I'll reply sounding anxious and that I'll look for you. Oh wait I found you" Sirius chuckled as his own joke. Glancing up at a somber Harry he asked something that had been bothering him.

"Do you think you'll return at all Harry?" asked Sirius

"Maybe, but not permanently. And not until after this thing is out of my head. I don't want to go to school where I'm a risk to the other students, and I also am tired of risking my life year after year. Maybe I can get tutors, or you can teach me. I don't know what I want to do for a job, I just know that I don't want to be The Boy Who Lived. I want to be Harry, just Harry. If I become famous, which I don't', I want it to be for something I did, not something I survived because of my mother."

Sirius nodded, he understood, and would be the first to do anything to help. "Okay, first the horcruxes, then after Christmas we'll figure something out."

xxx

Hermione was walking the hallways back to the common room after curfew. She wasn't paying attention to the time while she was studying in the Library and was now late. As she neared the stairway that would lead her to the common room she heard noise on the stairs ahead of her. She stepped back into the shadows and watched as in front of the Fat Lady a man transformed from a rat and gave the password, then transformed again as they entered the common room. Hermione caught up as fast and as silently as possible and looked for the shadow of the rat. She cast a disillusionment charm on herself as she crept further into the common room. No one was around, the fireplace barely just embers, casting shadows around the room.

Suddenly, near the stairwell she saw a shadow. There was the rat climbing up the stairs against the wall, trying to stay hidden within the shadows. Hermione got closer, making sure she didn't make any noise. Hermione knew she only had one shot at this and couldn't miss her opportunity. The rat stopped and glanced around, sniffing the air. Then it turned and saw a red beam hit it, and knew nothing.


	6. Ch6: Rats and Letters

Hermione sat against the wall opposite the Great Hall. Students were just leaving breakfast for the first class of the day. She was staring at a book in her lap, though she wouldn't call it reading, because she was watching as the students filed out. Finally, she saw a bunch of yellow and black ties and found the woman she was looking for. Hermione closed her book put it back in her bag and walked across the hall to meet the group of Hufflepuffs.

"Susan? Your aunt is Amelia Bones correct? The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Hermione asked in one breath.

Susan gave her friends a look that told them to go on without her, "Why yes Hermione is something wrong?"

"No not.. well yes but not an emergency would it be possible that she would meet me this weekend? During the Hogsmeade visit? I have some information for her to talk about that I think is really important."

"Is it anything about Harry?"

"No it's not about Harry, not directly, it's important though I promise."

"Okay, I can't make any promises she won't be busy but I'll try. How about noon at Three Broomsticks?"

The two girls went their separate ways to classes and didn't mention it the rest of the week together.

That weekend during the Hogsmeade visit, Hermione sat in a corner booth at the Three Broomsticks, with a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her. Finally, the door opened and Susan Bones and her aunt walked in. She gave them a wave apprehensively, hoping that the aunt would believe her. As they drew near Hermione stood to greet them.

"Hello Ms. Bones my name is Hermione Granger."

"Just Amelia Hermione. I've heard things about you previously, top of your class and not a Ravenclaw. Though I hear there is more to your story outside of your studies. What can I do for you today?"

"If I tell you a story will you listen to the whole thing and you can ask questions at the end but don't interrupt me until the end? And I want you to take everything you think you know about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black and remove them from your mind."

"Well with an opening like that I can't say no can I? What do you have to tell me?"

With that Hermione told the tale of third year. Why Sirius Black then decided to break out of prison, why he came to Hogwarts, and who was really the one breaking and entering. She told the two Bones women about Remus Lupin (although that was no longer a secret) and how his friends became animagi to help him during his transformations. She talked about the switching of secret keepers and who the real traitor was. She continued about breaking Sirius free helping Harry, the use of a Time Turner, and also saving Buckbeak.

All in all it took Hermione about an hour to tell the story and when she finished it she said, "I know my word means nothing unless you have evidence and I have that now."

Amelia Bones to say it simply was shocked. She never would have believed the story she was told, but then again you can't just make up something like that. The Potter's changed the Secret Keeper? Fudge heard all of this last year and wouldn't even give a man a trial? Just sentenced him to the dementors kiss? And here was this girl who used a time turner to free an innocent man. She was overwhelmed by the information provided to her over a pumpkin juice. Suddenly, Amelia Bones wanted, no needed, something stronger.

"You said you have evidence? What kind of evidence would you have Hermione that could prove such a tale?"

Hermione smiled and said simply, "Peter Pettigrew"

Susan's mouth was hanging open just like her aunts. She had heard the stories of Harry and his friends running around every year but here was a first person account of those exact excursions.

Amelia got her wits together and then got the ball rolling. "I will return tomorrow at breakfast with a dismissal on the order for a Dementors kiss for Sirius Black, and pending a trial, acquittal of all charges. It's the weekend, Fudge won't be in the office until after everything is done tomorrow so he can't interfere. I will bring an auror squad with me and will collect Peter Pettigrew from you. Also, I WILL NOT let Albus Dumbledore interfere. Please keep this quiet until then, I will also bring the press so that no one will be able to hush it up. I want the public to know as well, that way panic won't ensue when Sirius Black is seen walking through Diagon Alley. Now, the final piece to this puzzle is getting Sirius to come in for the trial. Do you Hermione have a way of getting in contact with him?"

Hermione pretended to be clueless, but had learned by now that Amelia would see right through it. She smiled and nodded. "I could write him, we have a code name to get passed any wards, and let's say he'll appear Wednesday? The arrest occurs tomorrow morning which means it will be in the late night prophet edition, or Tuesday mornings. I don't honestly know where he is or if he's traveling, this gives him time to get the owl and travel back."

With that the 3 women finished their drinks and went their separate ways. Hermione wished she had a muggle video camera for the action tomorrow. Maybe she'd just have to give Colin a heads up.

Xxx

Hermione got right to it after she returned from her trip to Hogsmeade. She wrote a letter to Sirius hoping that Hedwig wouldn't mind delivering it. She actually didn't even know if Hedwig would be around, and resolved to find out, or use a school owl.

As is she knew she was needed, Hedwig flew into her dormitory and landed a pile of text books on the far side of the desk just as Hermione was finishing the letter.

"Well aren't you just the cleverest owl" Hermione said as she started to pet Hedwig. "Can you take this note to Sirius please. And if you see Harry, give him my love too okay?" With a hoot the snowy owl was back out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Harry had just returned from grocery shopping when Hedwig arrived. Harry immediately greeted the owl and took the letter. He recognized the handwriting from years of reading her notes, and was excited to see it was from Hermione. He handed the note to Sirius and read over his shoulder.

Sunday, December 11, 1994

 _Snuffles,_

 _I hope you are well and maybe with a mutual friend of ours. If so then give him a hug from me and if not, well, I think you two are smarter than that actually. Tomorrow's evening Daily Prophet will definitely be one to not miss. Let's just say there was a pest problem at Hogwarts and I will be delivering a certain rat to Amelia Bones. Dumbledore knows nothing of it and will find out at breakfast when Amelia comes to make the arrest with a newspaper journalist, photographer, and a squad of aurors. Ms. Bones would like to see you on Wednesday at the ministry to acquit you of all charges. She will meet you at muggle entrance at 7a.m. and will escort you to the court room. I hope this letter finds you well and happy. Please be safe for 3 more days._

 _Your friend_

 _Hermione Granger_

Sirius had tears in his eyes as he finished the letter. Harry was whooping for joy behind him.

"Harry, the next time you see that girl you better kiss her, or I will." Sirius cried jokingly.

I'm sorry for the long delay, no excuse. I hope you like the chapter =]


	7. Ch7: Newspaper

**SIRIUS BLACK! INNOCENT! Barty Crouch Jr. Alive! Madness in the Ministry!**

 _Since Monday morning we have had our world flipped upside down by one shocking tale after another. First Hermione Granger hands over a stunned rat to Head Auror Amelia Bones over her porridge at breakfast Monday morning. After Aurors used the Animagus reversal charm it was determined that Peter Pettigrew has been alive all these years and hiding as a pet rat. Dumbledore attempted to stop the exchange however Auror bones threatened to arrest him for interfering in an investigation if he continued. That isn't where it ends though! Mysteriously, on Tuesday dementors were sent to Pettigrew's holding cell to orchestrate a dementors kiss! However, they were stopped by Aurors on security detail waiting under the disillusionment charm in case of foul play. Auror's are still investigating who tried to give Peter the kiss and what that means he must be hiding._

 _Finally, Wednesday morning the trial of the century occurred! Peter Pettigrew was placed under veritaserum and told all those in the court room, including Dumbledore and Minister Fudge, the truth of that dreadful Halloween night. The worst part?_ _ **Sirius black was not the secret keeper**_ _. An injustice had occurred! An innocent man was sent to 12 years in prison for trying to defend his friends. The courtroom was in an uproar over this misjustice to an Ancient and Noble Lord. Pettigrew wasn't done however! Barty Crouch Jr. was alive and posing as a teacher at Hogwarts. It's how Harry Potter's name was chosen from the Goblet of Fire! On top of that, the two were planning a ritual for the return of He Who Must Not Be Named to occur at the end of the school year WITH Harry Potter involved! Dumbledore immediately left to go back to Hogwarts and arrest the imposter as the trial proceeded. When the questions were winding down and the veritaserum wearing off. Minister Fudge announced that Sirius Black was still wanted until he came in for questioning. Then from the visitors stands, Black himself appeared out from under an invisibility cloak._

 _This reporter announces that Black seemed cleaned and well kept, not like someone on the run for the past year. Black willingly offered to take veritaserum and explained what happened again that horrible Halloween night, and the next day during his arrest. Sirius Black was never provided a trial. When asked why he was terrorizing Hogwarts last year he explained that he was trying to get in to catch Pettigrew posing as a rat never to harm his Godson Harry Potter. Then another uproar occurred in the courtroom. Accoring to Black under the truth potion, Harry Potter and friend at Hogwarts told Minister Fudge the truth last year and he ignored it! He brought dementors in to kiss Black before the truth was revealed! This is when his Godson and classmate Hermione Granger broke in and saved him! The questions continued, even asking where Harry Potter was now, but the potion wore off before an answer was provided._

 _What was Fudge trying to hide? Why would he hide the truth? How did Barty Crouch escape? Why wasn't anyone aware? How could so much happen under Dumbledore's nose without him aware?_

 _The Wizengamot voted Fudge out in a vote of no confidence and replaced him with Amelia Bones until an election could take place. As her first action, Acting Head Minister Bones declared Sirius Black FREE! Secondly, a warrant for the arrest of Barty Crouch Jr was enacted. Compensation for wrongful imprisonment was provided to Sirius Black, 100,000 galleons for each year in a prison and a 5 galleon fine occurred for being an unregistered Animagus. This reporter will give more information as it is provided._

That night, in their apartment in London, a mid-30s man, a teenager, and a house elf could be seen dancing around a Christmas tree each, with a bottle of fireball whiskey in their hands, singing off key Christmas carols as tears of happiness were streaming down their face. Scattered in piles around them were over 30 newspapers with the same front page headline. Sirius Black was a free man, and could now do what he waited for for 14 years, be a Guardian to his Godson.

I know its 'short' as mentioned in my reviews. I just want to post more, even if its small parts, than making you wait for a bigger chunk. No?


	8. CH8: Ritual

Daily Prophet: Dec 21 1994

 ** _Barty Crouch Jr. was given the Dementors kiss. Harry Potter NOT a Cheat!_**

 _As a follow-up to our last article Amelia Bones is no longer the interim Minister but has been officially elected in as the newest Minister of Magic in the Wizarding World of the British Isles. She has appointed Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement. While many disagree with her new appointment for the head of the DMLE no one can contradict Auror Shacklebot's track record and unbiased view of the law._

 _After Minister Bones was elected the trial for Bartemius Crouch Jr. occurred. As you remember readers, after the last trial Dumbledore left and captured "Mad Eye Moody" which in fact was a Madman just not Moody, a retired Auror. Under veritaserum Crouch Jr. told the Wizengamot a tragic tale about his father switching Jr. and his mother in his cell in Azkaban using polyjuice potion. It turns out his mother was already dying and this was her last wish of her husband. (For more on the story please read on page 2) After more questions, Barty proceeded to share the plans of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the ritual to bring him back on the summer solstice. The worst part:_ _ **Barty Crouch Jr. Is responsible for Harry Potter's name being put into the Goblet of Fire**_ _._ __ _However, he didn't know where Harry was after the first event._

 _No news still available on where Harry Potter has been since his disappearance after the first competition. Although, recent information states that even though Harry did not place himself in the tournament it is believed that he must still compete or risk his magic and life._

 _The Wizengamot agreed they could not risk Barty escaping again and sentenced him to the Dementors Kiss. Crouch Jr. also admitted to the murder of his own father (Unforgiveables! Read on page 3). Hopefully the DMLE continues with their tight hold on justice as we move forward._

During breakfast in the Great Hall, many staff and students were opening their newspapers to big news.

Hermione Granger smiled, but not just about Barty Crouch Jr.'s admissions. In just 2 days she would be going home to see her parents. Never had Hermione been so excited about going home. For the first time since the first month of her first year, Hermione Granger was home sick, but more than homesick she also missed her best friend. Ron wasn't completely belligerent towards her anymore, especially after she was the one who captured Pettigrew and proved Sirius' innocence. However, she found that he would only openly talk to her when he wanted help with his homework so while there is no longer bad blood, she wasn't looking to hang out with him again anytime soon.

xxxx

Dumbledore was seething as he read his newspaper. He had executed plans over 15 years ago that were now falling apart. He could no longer keep Sirius away from Harry, not legally anyway. He also knew that if he created a big commotion about guardianship of Potter, the public's current sympathy towards Sirius would favor against Dumbledore. Dumbledore decided that he should write a letter to Sirius and keep an eye on him. He assumed the mutt was out looking for his godson, but if Dumbledore couldn't find him, that means he was in the muggle world and no one could find him. Sirius though was always a hiccup in his plans and now could not keep him captive or thrown back in a jail cell. Keep your friends close and enemies closer…right?

xxx

That same morning, Sirius and Harry were having breakfast with Dobby and they smiled and cheered as they read the morning paper. The bender they had after the last big Prophet article was enough to let Harry know he wouldn't be drinking again any time soon. Both woke up with terrible hangovers in the morning and neither one in the right mind to make them a hangover potion. Plus, Harry was really too young to be having hangovers anyway.

After breakfast Sirius and Harry were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Their appointment with the goblins was at 11 a.m. and saying they were a little nervous would be a large understatement. As the time grew nearer both were so nervous they were shaking and sweating. Finally, Sirius and Harry the headed towards the fireplace and floo'd into the lobby at Gringotts where two goblins were waiting for them. They were escorted into the same office they were in last week although now the room was sparse. There was no desk or statues of any kind in the room. Just opulent gold walls, a rune bowl and a ceremony knife. Dobby had followed Sirius and Harry over from the house in his own way and looked just as nervous. He kept glancing at the goblins around the room to the floor and back again.

Harry finally noticed the floor in the middle of the room. In it was a runic circle surrounding a rose compass that looked like it was carved into the ground in blood. The Goblins then reminded Harry that Sirius could not stay in the room in case of disruption or disturbance to the ritual. Harry looked at Sirius with fear in his eyes and approached his Godfather hesitant to initiate contact. Sirius though understood, stepped forward and fiercely gave Harry a hug holding him tight.

"It's going to be all right Harry, it's going to be alright. I'll see you soon, everything will be fine I'll see you soon." As Sirius pulled back Harry swore he saw tears in his eyes. Sirius was let out of the room by one of Griphook's assistants, turning around and glancing back the entire way. Finally, it was just Dobby, Harry, Griphook, and Bill Weasley in the room.

Griphook looked at Harry and nodded before saying, "We have healers on stand-by in the other room. We will lock the doors to this room as I leave and only the 3 of you will remain. No one can open the doors or disrupt the on-goings in here, the door will only be able to open from the inside. As this has not been done on any living creature before we do not know what to expect however I have every faith in Cursebreaker Weasley, and in your courage. Good luck Mr. Potter." Griphook bowed then left the room as well.

Bill had previously warned Harry of what the ceremony would entail, but that didn't mean he still wasn't a bashful 14 year old kid. His face was blushing red as he was told to remove the simple robe and clothes he was wearing so Bill could write the ruins on his body. Harry tried to stay as still as possible and Bill was the most professional Harry had ever seen him. Bill grabbed the bowl and knife from the ground and made a small cut in Harry's left palm. He then used the back edge of the knife to trace the ruins on Harry's skin with Harry's own blood. Finally, when he was done drawing runes on several body parts -front and back- he told Harry to lie down in the center of the carving on the floor. Bill banished the clothes and bowl, then instructed Dobby to stand at due north of the compass.

"Harry, you're going to feel a lot of pain, and when I pull this horcrux out of your heard I'm sure it's going to fight. It is part of Voldemort's soul remember and may even pull on your magic. Whatever happens, please fight the darkness and pain. The longer you're awake fighting with me, the easier this will be." Harry nodded at Bill, afraid to say any words, his body trembling in fear. "Dobby when the horcrux is pulled out it will try to find the other parts of the soul and try to join another's host. That's where you come in, as quickly as you can follow the pull of the magic to those locations and please pop back. I will hold it as long as I can until you tell me you've seen them all. After that I will stop containing it and will destroy it. Please be quick." Dobby also nodded and was shaking.

Bill took his position outside of the circle. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Finally, he opened his with a look Harry had never seen in Bill before. Before him no longer stood Ron's brother, but Cursebreaker Weasley. Bill raised his wand and started chanting in a language that Harry didn't recognize. It was time.

The first thing Harry noticed was it seemed like a wind had stirred up inside the chamber. Secondly, Harry felt like he was being scratched all over his body. The ruins that Bill drew on him were cutting into his skin, not deeply enough for scaring but enough that Harry felt them all over. The blood from the ruins were now trailing from his body to the ground, and connecting with the carvings in the circle. As blood filled the carvings around him them a soft gold glow occurred and a ring formed around him.

Harry felt the pressure of magic surrounding him and felt like he would suffocate. He closed his eyes to help calm himself, and that's when he first felt it. After years of others staring at it, and headaches in the exact location, Harry knew immediately that his scar was the source of the pain. Instantly, the pain increased 10 fold. He felt like someone had taken a fishing hook, opened his forehead, and was scraping his brain out. He fought against screaming out, and tried to use his magic to help _push_ the horcrux out of him. Harry heard a screech inside his head and felt the mass struggling to remain. As if it had tentacles like the giant squid in the black lake, it tried holding on to Harry's magic and body. Harry distantly heard someone screaming, and for a long time didn't realize it was him. Finally, with what felt like a rubber band snap the pain was over. Harry opened his eyes to see a black mass hovering above his body before he only saw black.

Dobby watched and waited as what looked like black smoke came out of Sir Harry Potter's scar. He was so caught up in his own freight that he jumped when Bill Weasley spoke to him. "GO DOBBY!"

Dobby looked up to see the red head sweating, his eyes still dark with fierce determination, straining to hold his wand on the black mist that now hovered in what looked like a bubble over Harry's body. He reached out with his elven magic and gasped at the dark magic reeking from this thing (though what did he expect when it came from He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named?) Immediately Dobby felt the connection from this horcrux down different channels to the others and followed the tendrils of magic using elfportation. First, he reached a shack with a snake nailed to the door, then he popped back to Gringotts, only to leave immediately again following the next channel. A dark house with an even darker house elf nearby, the come-and-go room and Hogwarts, a snake in a cemetery behind a decrepit mansion, and finally, a few floors down in Gringotts itself. The goblins prevented magic from other magical creatures on the vaults so Dobby could only see the number on the front of it before popping. As he arrived back he looked up and said "I is found them all Mr. Wheezes."

Bill nodded, then said an incantation which caused Fiendfyre to fill the glass ball containing the horcrux. The horcrux tried lashing out but could not break the magic, and quickly died in the black fame. Again, Bill started chanting and the glow around the runic circle grew brighter. Finally, the glow flared up to the ceiling, and just as quickly completely disappeared. The carvings on the floor as well as ruins on Harry were gone as well. Bill looked at the little house elf and simple said, "Open the door", before he too fell into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Won't be too long before an update ! promise!

longest chapter yet whaaaaat? ;)


End file.
